


Strictly Forbidden III

by cassidys_angel



Series: Strictly Forbidden [3]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dressing Room Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Inanimate Object Porn, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Painplay, Partner Swapping, Perversion, Prostate Massage, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Sensation Play, Sensuality, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: I just couldn't resist another assortment of delicious erotic drabbles!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Deblanc a married man miserable with his bitch of a wife meets Fiore a married man as equally miserable.

Deblanc sighed heavily in the car his wife Mirabella glanced sideways at him from the driver's seat “Deblanc quit pouting! You are going to smile and make a good impression on my boss and my co-workers.  I want them to see us as a unified force” she said firmly while he rolled his eyes.  They were never a unified force, they were always at odds and at each other's throats.  The only thing Deblanc enjoyed about Mirabella was the sex because with a woman that bossy and headstrong there was a lot of passion.

They were fifteen minutes behind because Deblanc had forgotten about the office barbeque on the one Saturday he hoped he'd be able to do as he pleased.  Once they arrived at the park it was being held at Mirabella checked herself over in the mirror she caught sight of Deblanc giving her an incredulous look “Don't blow this for me.  I know you hate me and the feeling is very mutual but I'm up for a promotion and if we can wow them it's as good as mine”

“Fine I'll play the loving and doting husband.  But what will you tell'em when they ask why we haven't started a family?” Deblanc asked snidely.

“They think you're impotent so we're planning on adopting someday.  Macy is here with her husband Fiore, you keep him company who knows maybe you'll actually make a real friend”

Deblanc shook his head angrily as they both exited the vehicle.  As soon as they were stepping onto the grass she hooked her arm around his and the fake smiles were plastered to their faces.  Mirabella's best friend Macy saw her and dragged her tall and lanky husband Fiore to them “About time you got here.  You missed Rachel from accounting being sent home for showing up intoxicated” Macy gossiped and Mirabella's eyes lit up.

Fiore and Deblanc just traded eye contact.  Deblanc's smile went from fake to sensual as he got an eyeful of Fiore.  He never admitted to Mirabella but he was truly attracted to men and to protect his secret he married the biggest bitch on the planet, a mistake he wished he could undo but it was one of the those things that he learned to live around having but secretly indulged his other appetites. 

“Deblanc this is Macy's husband Fiore” Mirabella finally remembered he was standing there.

“Hello nice to meet you” Fiore held out his hand Deblanc stared at it and let his tongue glide between his teeth he was going to savor contact.

“Shake his hand you idiot” she whispered scolding him.  He didn't pay her any mind he shook his hand.

“The pleasure is all mine”

Mirabella rolled her eyes as they abandoned their husbands to join their colleagues “Would you like to take a walk?  I'm sure they won't miss us” Fiore said looking over his shoulder at Macy and Mirabella whispering.

“Sure lets do it”

They entered the wooded trail nearby and were headed according to the sign Lake Barnaby.  Fiore shoved his hands in his khaki pockets “So what do you do?” he asked starting the conversation.

“I'm a IT guy for a doctor's office pretty boring stuff how about yourself?”

“I'm a stay at home dad we have a one year old son Matthew.  But I used to be a journalist.  Do you and Mirabella have children?”

“Hell no and I hope we never do. Considering we only have sex once a week I doubt we'll be hearing the pitter patter of little feet” Deblanc didn't know if he could trust Fiore really but he seemed just as miserable in his married life.

Fiore cracked a smile “You hate'er don't you?”

“With every fiber of my being.  You obviously must love yours somewhat to have a baby”

He heard the tall man guffaw “Oh that's rich.  Macy was an opportunity, a deal closer if you will.  I needed my trust fund and the requirement was to settle down and that's just what I did.  She's not nearly as big of a nightmare as Mirabella but she's...she's a bitch.  I love my son but I wish I had done things differently”

The lake was in sight when Deblanc stopped he was getting a very particular vibe from Fiore, a very similar vibe that made him react by grabbing Fiore's polo shirt and jerking him forward “Kiss me”

“What?” Fiore grew red faced and began blinking furiously.  “You heard me.  I think I know what you would've done differently.  You would have followed your inclination towards the same sex.  I would've too”

Fiore looked stunned but relieved he wasn't alone in his suffering to be himself.  He bent forward and pressed his lips to Deblanc's.  A couple of minutes soft pecks and they were headed for the lake again “Have you ever got to try it?” Deblanc asked.

“No, I was afraid that my father was having me followed.  You?”

“Of course.  I go away to 'conventions' and I meet men” Deblanc said with air quotations Fiore smiled “You bastard that's clever”

“Thank you.  So would you like to give it a try?”

“Out here? What if they come looking for us?” Fiore began looking back in paranoia.

“Fiore think about it my wife can't fucking stand me she'd rather I drown in this lake and your wife is so far up my wife's ass she isn't worried about you.  So come on take those khaki pants off and let me get a look at that cock of yours” Deblanc said rubbing the palm of his right hand up and down the crotch making Fiore begin to pant.

Fiore tore into his pants while Deblanc began taking off his clothes as well “Do you want to be a top or a bottom?” Deblanc asked.

“Bottom I want that fucking cock in me!” he especially wanted it after seeing Deblanc fully nude.  His cock looked about eight glorious inches and cut and Fiore was pleased he trimmed his pubic hair his succulent balls were in full view.

Deblanc was equally enticed by Fiore's fair skin and his impressive seven inches and even better his delicious ass that was fully waxed and clean as a whistle.  “You keep it waxed in case?”

Fiore blushed again but gave him a naughty smile “I think about it all the time when I'm not watching porn.  I've always known I wanted to bottom”

“Yeah well you're going to be versatile because I need to be filled too” Deblanc came to him and they began roaming their hands all over one another.  “I'll give it my best” Fiore promised.

“You will eh? How about a little suck before I take your virginity?” Deblanc reached down and began jerking on Fiore's erection with gusto.

“Actually while I have not had sex with a man I do happen to use Macy's life like dildo on myself when Matthew is napping sorry if you were counting on a tight fit”

“Good then I won't have to take it easy on you I can just fuck the stuffing outta you” his dirty talk made Fiore reach out and grab his own rock hard tool.

They stood there mutually masturbating one another until Fiore titled his head back “You close?”

“Yeah if you're gonna wrap those lips around it better do it now because it's going to fucking blow!”

Deblanc got down on his knees in the grass and began flicking his tongue up and down Fiore's cock slit making him shudder.  Once the shorter man devoured every inch of his cock he began gasping and groaning loudly.

“Fuck!” he clamped his hand to the back of Deblanc's head as he shot his cum.  Fiore took a few deep breaths “That was incredible.  I can't believe this is really happening”

“Oh it's happening dear now get down here so I can get off.  I'm going to pound your fucking hole!”

Fiore lowered himself to the ground and got in position on all fours he bit his bottom lip this is what he always wanted and hoped for.  Deblanc squeezed both his ass cheeks leaving the delicate and soft skin red as a tomato Fiore moaned “You like it rough?”

Deblanc took the head of his cock and rubbed it in small circles tracing Fiore's pink asshole “Ohhh please fuck me!” he begged.

“I love a man who begs me let me get it nice and wet first” he withdrew his cock then spread his cheeks as far apart as he could.  He leaned forward making sure there was ample saliva and spread it with his tongue.  Fiore was helpless, panting for more.  Deblanc slowly let more spit pool around his hole when satisfied he was moist enough he got his cock in hand ready to end Fiore's sweet misery.

Deblanc's real cock was a lot better than the rubber version that Macy thought she kept hidden from Fiore.  “Bet this feels better than that fake cock” he knew Fiore was comparing both experiences.

“Fuck this feels so fucking good!  Harder fuck me harder” more begging that sounded desperate thrilling Deblanc.

He gave him what he wanted steady pounding, his cock so stiff he didn't need to hold onto it and Fiore's ass fit so perfectly around it.  Their balls slapped together as the rhythm grew furious Fiore began moving himself back and forth “Faster Deblanc!  Go faster!”

For that Deblanc had to grab Fiore's hips and drove himself at breakneck pace.  Deblanc felt his cock becoming ready to spew his juice so he slowed down and took deeper strokes. Sweat rolled down his body and glistened in the sunlight in his chest hair, he pressed himself forward his balls bearing into Fiore's.  Fiore let out a few grunts as did Deblanc when his sticky gooey mess poured forth “Ohhh fuck” Fiore groaned it wasn't just out of pleasure but reality was coming back to him and they'd have to leave that place some time and back to their wives and the misery.

They were laughing coming out of the trail “Where have you been?” Mirabella yelled in a low voice at Deblanc.

“We just went for a walk to the lake and just talked a bit.  Seems we have a lot in common”

“Look schedule a play date then but I need you in five minutes over there helping me wow my boss okay?” she sauntered away.

“Best idea she's ever had”

“What?” Fiore asked with a funny look on his face.

“Lets have a play date.  Say this week?  I can come by when you're son's napping and I'll take my lunch”

Fiore smiled as all the naughty thoughts came to him “Maybe we can have a three way with that dildo” Deblanc said with a wink walking away.

“I'd like that alot” Fiore said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Deblanc was confused when Fiore pulled the SUV over "What are you doing dear?"

"I have to relieve this bladder.  It's an annoying bloody bag of hell!"

"It's all the tea and coffee you've drank.  I told you the more beverages you consume the more you'll have to urinate" Deblanc said matter of factly. 

Fiore rolled his eyes but then hesitated about getting out "Well what you waitin for? We're almost to Texas"

"I don't want to go alone come with me?" he looked at Deblanc innocently with his big blue eyes.

Deblanc sighed and opened the door "You're bloody impossible" he muttered.

Fiore stood facing the tree that took him ten minutes to choose.  Deblanc leaned against a neighboring tree watching birds until he heard the trickling of Fiore's urine stream.  He took a gander over at Fiore who had his head back "Blimey that feels good!"

Deblanc moistened his lips and began breathing more heavily.  The sound and the sight of Fiore pissing turned Deblanc on.  He cast his eyes down to watch the steamy hot piss pouring from the slit.  He looked down at his pelvic region his lower organ became aroused.

Fiore finished up and turned to see Deblanc with bright red cheeks and he could see the hard outline in his jeans he smiled, "Are you excited dear?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what would go great with this coffee?" Fiore asked aloud after taking a sip from his cup.

"What dear?" Deblanc looked up from the bible.

"A donut one of those ones with pink frosting and the rainbow sprinkles"

Deblanc shut the bible with a smirk on his face.  He got up from the bed "I'll be back I'm feeling a little peckish" Fiore just nodded taking more drinks.

Deblanc returned a half hour later with a little paper bag he kept out of sight from Fiore.  He went straight into the bathroom before Fiore could speak a few minutes later Deblanc cracked the door and stuck his head out "Close your eyes I have a surprise for you"

Fiore's eyes lit up "What is it?!?"

"Ah-ah close'em! No peeking" he obeyed and when Deblanc was certain he wouldn't peek he opened the bathroom door and emerged naked with a donut with pink icing and the rainbow sprinkles around the head of his cock.  He stood in front of Fiore "You can open'em now"

When Fiore opened his eyes he broke into a giddy smile "My favorite donut on the favorite part of my favorite person!"

"Get to eating it so you can do my favorite thing, sucking it"

Fiore wrapped his hand around the root of Deblanc's stiff dick and angled his mouth and gently with his teeth took a bite out of the donut's bottom wall.

He took a couple more bites than began stroking him Deblanc moaned and a little precum trickled down the center and into the icing and stray sprinkles.  "Yummy" Fiore took the next bite from the spot.

Once his cock was freed from the pastry Fiore kissed the tip gently and on down to his balls then back up again.  "Put me out of my misery love" Deblanc pleaded.

When they were settled down snuggling in the bed "You know what I discovered?"

"Hmm?" Deblanc was half asleep.  Fiore leaned over and kissed Deblanc then spooned himself behind him "Donuts go better with you than with coffee."


	4. Chapter 4

Fiore was lounging in the chair when Cassidy came in with two women.  He had his arms around both of them and making them laugh and giggle.  "Who's your friend?" the brunette asked.

"Yah tha's Fiore he's a been a bit down he's tha one I was tellin ya bout.  Fiore this is Claudette and wha's yer name sweetie?" he asked the redhead on his right.

"Leighton" she narrowed her eyes but softened she knew Cassidy was all hers for the evening.

"Yah Leighton.  So I'm gonna take'er in tha bedroom an ya can have Claudette all ta yerself.  Take care o'him will ya he's been a mopin mess" Cassidy instructed Claudette who smiled at Fiore.

"Oh I'll give him plenty of TLC" she straddled his lap but he looked unphased.  "So what's got you so blue?"

"I lost somebody I love" he answered simply.

"Aww I'm sorry.  Here let me make it all better" she placed her hand on his chest then trailed it down to his pajama pants.  His hand stopped hers "Are you a prostitute?"

"Ugh! How fucking dare you?!? I am NOT a whore.  We met Cassidy at a bar he likes my friend and said he had one for me.  No wonder you lost your lover or whatever!"

"I don't really care if you are or are not I'm just wondering if he paid you to do things with me.  No need to puff yourself up"

Claudette sighed, "Sorry but no your friend didn't pay me.  I'm sorry about your lover but I would like to at least make you forget your pain for an hour or so"

"Is that what humans do when they're hurting?  They fill their time with meaningless sex, drugs and alcohol?" Fiore was curious.

"I suppose so it's better than crying all the damn time.  So what'd you say Fiore?  Will you let me pleasure you?" she pressed her hot body against him and brought her face close to his, her lips ready to kiss his.

Fiore didn't speak instead he nodded in approval.  That was all she needed and she was off.  Claudette began kissing his lips then  his cheek down to his neck where she took her time, nipping at his soft skin.  He shivered a little when she nibbled on his earlobe "Mmm do you like that?"

His cock began becoming erect she felt it poking through his bottoms "Ohh I think someone's taking notice..." she licked her palm and dove in grasping Fiore's newly awakened cock.

She moaned ecstatically "That's a nice cock Fiore can't wait to feel every inch fill my cunt"

Fiore watched as she pulled it to the surface and marvel at it "You got my fucking pussy so wet right now!" she massaged his entire length with her warm palm and was getting more aggressive as she thought about it inside of her.

A small grunt escaped Fiore's lips and his mouth opened.  His breath was bated as she worked her hand up and down his girth.  Claudette smiled she knew Fiore was almost to the edge it was time to pull him back.  She gave him two more hearty tugs then released him he looked disappointed "Don't worry baby I'll get you off but now you take care of me"

Fiore didn't know in the slightest how to please a woman she could see he was struggling with the thoughts "What's the matter? Don't think you can?"

"I've never been with a woman my partner was a man"

She got up from his lap and reached behind her to unzip her dress.  Fiore watched it fall away and into a red pile she then unclipped her strapless bra in the front and revealed her medium sized tits.  She squeezed both of them together pulling at her nipples staring at Fiore's lap "Come to the couch with me I want you to eat me out while I suck your cock!" she jerked him by the arm until he got up.  She yanked his pants and boxers down and he stepped out of them then she shoved her hands under his undershirt feeling his chest.  They were both feeling the heat but she knew more about how to take things and where to put her hands on him than he did it was frustrating.

Fiore removed his shirt he was eyeing her breasts and stiff nipples but before he could touch he was shoved roughly into the sitting room.  Claudette proceeded to push him down onto the sofa she jerked her panties down and kicked them away.  She straddled his stomach and rested her knees on either side of him.  Fiore wasn't very sure what he was looking at or what she wanted him to do he had to speak up "What do you want me to do?"

She laid her top half forward so her hairless pussy would be more exposed and open up to show Fiore the pink between her outer labia.  She placed her hand between legs and spread the inner part to reveal a small pea sized button "This is what you're aiming for.  Touch it so you can get a feel for it"

Fiore used his index finger to rub it "Mmmh that feels good gather some of my juice to make it slippery" she led his finger to her wet hole and dipped it in.  Claudette used his finger to fuck herself "You can lick there too, finger fuck it and tongue fuck it too.  Ready to do it yourself?"

"Yes" he answered and she removed her hand from him and proceeded to use it to hold his cock steady.  She spit on it's head then worked it all over from base to tip with her hand.  Fiore fingered her clit in circles then variated using his  thumb to rub up and down from below her nub to her hole she moaned loudly. 

It was his turn to moan she swirled her tongue around the knob of his cock then gently sucked it.  "Start eating!" she ordered popping him out of her mouth.

Fiore had to pull her hips backwards to get her pussy closer.  He reached his tongue out until made contact with her folds then he sought out her clit.  Claudette skillfully milked his cock but her groove was messed up by his lack of oral skills.

"Mmh.." she stopped sucking "..stop!  You're really bad at this so we'll skip it I'll teach you later"

"I'm sorry" Fiore was embarrassed "Don't be it's my fault I just made you dive in.  Just fuck me with two of your fingers while I suck"

When he inserted his index and middle fingers she went back into her groove.  He gently screwed her until she reached down and held them still while she fucked them harder to show him. 

She let him go and he began drilling his fingers into slippery cunt.  Sloshing noises could be heard in addition to their moans.  Fiore again got closer to orgasm and she again pulled him back "Will you stop agonizing me?!?"

"I'm going to put you out of your misery now big boy"

Finally the madness was coming to an end.  She got into position to ride him Fiore helped guide his cock into her then grabbed her hips to hang on.

His cock fit snug into her and was a bit too much but she rode him harder and as fast as her little hips could move her.  "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Ohhh! Mmmm cum Fiore! Cum in my fucking twat!" Claudette shouted and screamed.

This was it for Fiore his moment of release.  It didn't last long enough but it was a great relief the moment he came.  It was a minute more for Claudette and she laid forward on him resting her head on his chest.  The bedroom door opened a naked Cassidy and Leighton emerged "Feelin better?" he asked Fiore.

"Oh I think I made him feel terrific.  But I think he could use some pointers when it comes to eating"

Leighton smiled and pulled Cassidy to her and whispered in his ear "Ohh yah? Seems this one thinks I should teach ya how ta eat pussy.  So shall we four take this back in tha bedroom?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part one of four where Deblanc takes Fiore to Earth so they can hookup in human form and discover how hot human sex can be!

"It's wrong we need to stop this" Fiore objected as Deblanc came closer.

"We've been doing this for a while why are you suddenly so afraid?"

"There have been questions," Fiore said looking towards the cave entrance, a few steps away the battle raged on and if they were discovered it'd be the end of them both.

"What questions?  Who's asking?" Deblanc never gave any thought to getting caught in fact it thrilled him even more.  It should've repulsed him because Fiore was an angel and while Deblanc fought his lustful desire with his best he was no match for Fiore.

"Two Seraphs saw me leaving my post four days in a row and I covered myself pretty well but they're starting to get suspicious.  If only there was a place we could go where no one knew who we were"

Fiore's wish gave Deblanc an idea "I can arrange that but you have to be open minded" he knew Fiore was immediately against anything unknown, he was against conjoining with Deblanc and it took them forty days to even kiss or be affectionate.

His face twisted up and he was nervously chewing the inside of his bottom lip "Alright but we cannot stay long"

"Dear you know I hate to be rushed when we're fucking"

Fiore glared at him "Must you be so crude?"

"Yes, absolutely! You love it you know it" Deblanc said with a nudge and a wink. Fiore's cheeks turned so red they were glowing, lighting up the dark.

"So that's what happens when an angel blushes.  Come Fiore we haven't alot of time."  
**

Where Deblanc lead Fiore was very strange to the angel but he knew where they were "Earth? You chose here? And why do you look like that?"

"Earth isn't all that bad and I look like this to blend in. Do you not like it?  You look absolutely gorgeous love"

Fiore perked up at Deblanc's compliment but before he could return the sentiment Deblanc was on the move walking through a narrow alley.  Fiore was frozen to the spot he was afraid of the unknown surroundings and he didn't know much about humans because he had limited contact with them, though he heard through the Seraph that they were utterly disorganized and dangerous.  "Eh you comin?  I found the place" Deblanc reappeared halfway waving Fiore on, he swallowed a hard lump and followed Deblanc.

He was led to a two story building that had doors with numbers on them, there was a staircase that led to an upstairs with the same.  "What is this place?"

"An inter dimensional motel but to the humans just a motel.  You wait out here I'm going to get a room key" Deblanc advised going into the office.

Once inside Deblanc saw three bells sitting on the desk one was gold for angels to ring, red for demons and silver for humans.  He tapped the red one twice it's chime summoned a man wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt that were tucked into black dress pants.  He had thinning hair that was slicked back "May I help you?"

"Need a room"

The man smiled "Will that be for business or pleasure?"

Deblanc smiled back "Pleasure"

"Very good.  Will you be staying the night?"

"No just a few hours gotta get back to work" he said.  The man slid the key to him "Have fun"

Deblanc took it up and headed back out he dangled the key to Fiore "Lets go"

They had been given an upstairs room Fiore was paranoid they had been followed but Deblanc was being cavalier and wasn't paying any mind.  He whistled as they ascended the steps he was in a great mood.  They found their door and Fiore being so wound up he bumped into Deblanc "Ow! Dear calm yourself no one knows we're here"

"Sorry.  I've only been to Earth once with Adriella it was brief mission no more than a fortnight and there weren't many humans around where we were..."

"You always ramble when you're nervous.  Relax Fiore we haven't been followed" Deblanc reassured him opening the door.

They entered the room it wasn't a very beautiful room but there was a king sized bed with white bedding.  When Fiore shut the door Deblanc pushed him against it hard and he began unbuttoning the shirt Fiore was wearing the taller man began fully checking Deblanc out.

His human form was very pleasing although he was significantly uneven in height with Fiore he was still very cute.  He had beautiful brown eyes and perfectly kissable lips surrounded by facial hair.  Fiore could stare at him like this forever.  He caught sight of himself in a mirror on the wall in an area next to the bed.  He was quite handsome in human form as well. 

Deblanc began unbuckling Fiore's belt "Wait" he stopped him.

"How do we...you know in these forms?"

Deblanc's perfect lips pursed into a smile "Don't worry I'll show you"

Fiore was still apprehensive "This is strictly forbidden and I think it's even worse because I came to Earth without permission and took human form..."

Deblanc put his finger to Fiore's lips "It being forbidden makes it that much more fun..."


	6. Chapter 6

Fiore looked solemnly at Deblanc he had never saw him so frustrated and defeated.  "Don't worry we'll get it back" Fiore assured him as they entered their motel room.

Deblanc just grumbled and headed into the bathroom slamming the door.  Fiore sadly took a seat on the bed waiting for him to emerge.

Inside the little grungy bathroom Deblanc loosened his bolo tie then removed his jacket.  He slammed the jacket to the floor in frustration.  He unbuttoned his shirt then threw it down in the same fashion.  Deblanc gripped the sink "Stupid fucking Irish moron!" he muttered tightening his grip on the stained white porcelain.

"Deblanc?" Fiore knocked on the door softly.

Deblanc sighed, "I'm going to take a bath to calm my nerves.  I'm fine dear"

Fiore had his hand on the knob hoping Deblanc would've invited him in.  He let it go but couldn't bring himself to walk away.  His hand went back to the knob and his heart pounded, the last thing he wanted to do was provoke Deblanc further but he knew exactly what the shorter man needed.

Deblanc got the water running and the tub plugged, he was pouring the bubble bath in when Fiore opened the door "I didn't figure I could keep you out"

"We'll get the domicile back besides without Genesis it's useless..."

"That's what I'm so angry about we didn't get him back!  That stupid Irish fuck had the nerve..." Fiore invaded his space before he could finish he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Deblanc's.

Soft pecks with light tongue flicking, Deblanc began removing his pants while Fiore took off his tie and fiddled with the buttons of his shirt.  They paused and brought their lips back together, Deblanc slipped his tongue past Fiore's teeth.  Fiore excited pushed Deblanc into the small strip of wall that framed the tub he pushed his tongue into Deblanc's mouth taking over the kiss.

After they were both undressed Fiore stepped into the tub first and got down into the water.  He helped Deblanc step in and maneuver himself between Fiore's legs.  The bigger man pulled him back into his arms "It's going to be alright my love" Fiore whispered against his ear and gave him a sweet peck on his neck. 

Deblanc just moaned softly and closed his eyes resting his head on Fiore's chest.  Fiore's hands roamed up Deblanc's stomach to his chest.  He used his index finger and thumb to pinch his stiffening nipples tweaking them to make them firm.

"Ohhh" Deblanc gasped making Fiore smile "Does my Deblanc like that?"

"Bloody hell Fiore! Easy will you?"

He ceased torturing his nipples to focus on kissing and sucking the flesh of his neck.  One hand slid down Deblanc's tummy until it disappeared into the water then wrapped around his balls.  Fiore was biting his skin and massaging his balls with a firm grip sending an urgent message to their owner that Fiore needed him.

Deblanc felt Fiore's erection begin poking him in the lower back.  He decided to have some torturous fun of his own he raised his bottom up and slid it up and down Fiore's fuck pole.  It did the trick but it unfortunately made Fiore grip Deblanc's balls too tightly "Ahhh! Dear!"

"That's what you get for teasing me" he growled playfully but Deblanc didn't stop.

Fiore released him but brought his fingers to the crack of his ass.  He ran his fingers up and down the crack then settled his thumb against the hole an began massaging it in.  "You play dirty for an angel"

"Well I did learn from the best" they both laughed a little.  Fiore drove his thumb deep into Deblanc seeking out his pleasure spot.  Once it was found Deblanc began moaning louder he was being overwhelmed with ecstasy.

"Fiore!  Please I..." he began but a surge of pleasure made his voice drop.

"What is it love? Please what?" Fiore began fucking Deblanc's tight ass with his thumb faster.

"Ohh please fuck me!  Give me that cock!" he begged.

Fiore pulled his thumb out and quickly replaced it with his cock.  He vq the head in circles around the hole until semen spilled from the slit.  Then he pressed it inside Fiore put his arm around Deblanc pulling him backwards.  Deblanc cooperated and brought his ass down fully onto Fiore's thick cut cock.  He wrapped himself tighter around Deblanc and they worked in tandem, Fiore bucking his hips upwards and Deblanc pushing himself down driving his lover's cock as deep as it would go.

They were melded together from head to toe while Fiore worked his meat in and out.  Deblanc was panting and his whole body shook with pleasure.  "Deblanc I'm close" Fiore sounded as if he were pleading to be satisfied.

"Cum baby, cum inside daddy"

A few more thrusts and grunts and the angel let out a loud groan.  They laid there submerged in now lukewarm water, their fingers and hands shriveled up but cuddled up in the after glow "It's going to be alright" Fiore kissed the back of Deblanc's head reassuring him once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Fiore's whole body shook with excitement and nervousness.  His lips were quivering and still tingling electric even two minutes after Deblanc's parted from his own.  "Did you feel it too?" the demon said with breathless joy.

Yes, Fiore felt it but not at first in his body but in his mind.  His objective was clear as it had always been - slay the demons, protect the humans.  But the second Deblanc came into sight he froze, first time since his training to earn his wings.  Sword in hand ready to strike but it was wavering leaving him vulnerable to attack but something happened, the demon froze as well. 

They stood no more than five feet apart and Deblanc was armed with a crossbow and several dozen poison arrows but neither would move.  Fiore instead felt something unusual and highly inappropriate, he was drawn to him.  Drawn to a demon, the feeling hadn't been put into thought form but when it did Fiore's eyes lit up and his cheeks blushed.  "How absurd?" Fiore thought he knew he had better put a stop to it before it got any worse. 

Deblanc didn't flinch when the angel raised his sword, he was too focused on his blue eyes.  They were as blue as the earth's sky, his smooth skin glowed a golden tint; he wanted to touch it - no, he wanted to caress it.  Deblanc felt as if the wind were knocked out of him as the image of caressing the angel's face played in his mind.  What the hell was going on? "Do it! End me" he dropped his bow and gave Fiore a clear strike.

Hand trembling he gripped the sword tighter and had every intention of putting the blade through him but somewhere inside him he lost the will.  The metal thudded loudly as it hit the ground "I cannot.  What sorcery have done to me?" he accused.

"Me?  You think I put a spell on you? You're the one enticing me!" Deblanc snarled.

Fiore was outraged he would never use any such trickery to win a fight but demons took great pleasure in roguish behavior.  "Well obviously one of us is doing something to the other!"

"And I suppose it absolutely must be me because I'm a demon correct?"

"Well if the shoe fits" Fiore snipped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deblanc grew defensive.

"Your kind is known for deceit and trickery" Fiore stated matter of factly.

"Oh well isn't YOUR kind supposed to be trained to be impervious to our tricks?"

"Aha you just admitted it!"

Deblanc was bewildered but hadn't the time to say another word as a slew of arrows hit him in his stomach.  Fiore was overcome with emotion he heard other angels shouting victory but all he could feel was sorrow as Deblanc fell backwards and died slowly.

Fiore went to get closer just to be near him but the angels who fired the arrows came upon them "Fiore what was happening?  Were you arguing him to death?" they teased.

"No, he pulled a trick on me and got into my head is all" he lied he knew if they knew what really happened they'd report him to the seraphim.

"I don't give'em enough time to even get near me it's off with their heads!"

They were leaving but Fiore wanted to stay "Come Fiore we have to head to the west gate Finnegan needs reinforcements"

Duty called so he forlornly gathered his sword and gave Deblanc one last look.  "I never even got to know your name"

A flash of light behind him "It's Deblanc angel scum!" he picked up a fallen angel's sword from under his body and lunged at Fiore.  Fiore rolled over making Deblanc miss he was confused but when the demon winked at him Fiore smiled a little.  Deblanc nodded down at Fiore's sword "Pick it up" he whispered.

"Fiore!" the charge was coming back but quickly Fiore reached for his weapon and rose swiftly from the ground "It's alright I've got this demon scum!  Go! Help Finnegan and the others I'll be there shortly!" he urged them they nodded and took off for the west gate.

Once they had assurance that no one was around Fiore cast down his sword but Deblanc held steady "I am Fiore"

"So where were we with our argument?"

"If it's all the same to you I don't want to argue but we perhaps talk"

Deblanc lowered the sword and threw it aside "Alright seems reasonable but may I suggest dear we do it some place safer?"

Once in agreement they scanned the area until Deblanc spotted a cave "There" he took the lead.

Fiore hesitantly followed "Careful there could be demon deserters in there"

Deblanc wasn't fond of Fiore's narrow view of demons "Oh and I suppose angels never abandon battles?"

"No, we don't.  We aren't cowards" he wasn't trying to sound rude but it was a matter of truth that Fiore was taught.

Deblanc rolled his eyes and let it be they both had been taught to despise one another so he knew Fiore was only spouting what he had been trained to believe.  "I'll go in first to make sure it's clear"

A minute later he returned "It's all clear"

Fiore entered into the dark and dank cave "Do you happen to have anything to illuminate the dark?"

"Odd of an angel to ask a demon to light up the darkness, but yes I have a spark we can use but it'll make a dim light" Deblanc pulled a black rock from his satchel and pounded it against the cave floor.  A black flame with a yellowish glow engulfed it Deblanc was right it wasn't easy for Fiore to see anything but the flame.

"I still cannot see"

"I know this only helps demons see you got anything to help?"

Fiore brought his face close "Watch it Fiore it's deadly to an angel"

He smiled softly at Deblanc's concern but then he surprised him by blowing gently on the flame turning it white with bluish glow.  Deblanc marveled at it "I'm not just a pretty face"

"Indeed" Deblanc agreed setting the flaming rock down between them.

"So what do you make of this phenomenon?" Fiore asked wondering if Deblanc might have any clue why they weren't wanting to rip each other to shreds.

"I don't know but may I do something?" Deblanc couldn't take it any longer he had to touch Fiore's skin.  He had to fulfill the longing.

"What are you going to do?" Fiore asked nervously.  He grew even more apprehensive as Deblanc outstretched his clawed hand. Once it made contact with Fiore's cheek he began panicking he feared Deblanc was going to claw his eyes out but he was stunned when he just began rubbing his cheek softly.

"Did you think I was going to hurt you?" he drew his hand back and Fiore could hear the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry.  Seems we both have alot of relearning to do about one another but may I do something now?"

"I suppose" Deblanc consented.  Fiore brought his face as close to Deblanc's as he could.  They studied one another's faces and Deblanc couldn't tell what was going to happen next until Fiore connected his lips to Deblanc's.  They stared into one another's eyes and both widened as the first peck sent electric shocks throughout their entire beings. Hearts racing and pulses pounding both hungered for more and Fiore led the charge pulling Deblanc into him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole time I wrote this all I could fucking hear in my head was Hall & Oates "Kiss On My List" so there's a little earworm for ya ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Fiore winced a little as Deblanc tightened the pink scarf that was binding his right arm to the bedpost "Ahh Deblanc that's really tight"

"Oh come now Fiore don't be a little sissy.  Lets go over the rules of the game I'm going to ask you comic book trivia questions and if you get anything wrong I will give you a nice thwack with this.  Give me correct answers and I'll reward you with a surprise I have in this box behind me" he presented Fiore with a leather riding crop.

Fiore nervously bit down on his bottom lip but Deblanc was grinning evilly from ear to ear.  "Let's begin shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

"You promise not to gag me this time?" Fiore asked, he needed a solid promise before he'd consent to what Deblanc wanted.

"I can't help my cock is large and your mouth small" Deblanc said with a naughty smile.  He loved making Fiore gag it was always before he would cum.

Fiore narrowed his eyes "You're honestly blaming my small mouth?  You force it in and out like it's my other end.  That's fine if you get rough with that but I don't appreciate you getting rough inside my mouth"

"Alright dear I won't get rough.  I promise"

Once comfortable and had assurance Fiore complied.  He laid down and his head extended back hanging off the foot of the bed.  Deblanc was upside down to him he was stroking his prick to fully erect.  He had a devilish look in his eyes as he usually did when they would fool around it got Fiore excited.

Deblanc walked over to Fiore who was licking his lips wantonly "I see we're ready to suck daddy's cock"

"Mmm yes, I haven't tasted you for months.  Bring it to me let me lick it" he was on the verge of begging.

Deblanc held it firmly and touched the warm head to Fiore's lips.  He rubbed it side to side Fiore swirled his tongue out bathing it in his saliva.  Deblanc groaned as the tip of his tongue slipped into his cock hole his body flushed with redness, he had to control himself or else he'd forcibly fuck Fiore's mouth.

"Give my balls attention" he spread his legs a little more so Fiore could have access.  Deblanc gasped as Fiore enveloped his right testicle and began sucking on it.

Chills shot through Deblanc feeling his angel lover nurse his balls, he massaged them with his tongue then reached up and groped them "Oi Fiore you know just how to get me off.  Daddy's ready to be emptied" he backed away slightly so his cock would have perfect aim.

First couple of inches were gently entered into his mouth but after Deblanc got it halfway he began his assault on Fiore's throat.  The littler man leaned forward pressing his palms firmly against his chest and rocking his hips in furious motion. 

Fiore was making slight gagging noises he should've known Deblanc wasn't going to keep his word.  He became an animal when they fucked.  Deblanc couldn't control his hedonistic nature but there were times Fiore enjoyed his lustful side.  But right now was not enjoyable and he was going to let Deblanc know it.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted as he felt Fiore tighten his jaw and clamp his teeth down on his cock.  Once his cock was ejected with an impression of Fiore's teeth the demon was seething with rage.  Another thing demons took to excess but Fiore wasn't going to let him get physical.  He got up from the bed Deblanc went to attack him he seized his arms and then threw him on the bed.

"Fiore I'm fucking warning you!" Deblanc yelled but it didn't frighten him or deter him.  He shoved Deblanc face down on the mattress he began putting up a fight but Fiore's hardened cock needed relief and he was inherently much stronger than Deblanc he was able to subdue him.

"You want to get rough?  I'll give you rough you dirty fuck!" Fiore's lips tingled from the dirty talk he was enjoying his power.

Deblanc had never been coerced into sex nor had he ever heard Fiore talk so nasty.  "I'm going to fuck you so hard I might tear your ass apart.  And if don't enjoy it well, I don't fucking care" he heard Fiore whisper roughly in his ear.

Fiore thought for a brief moment about slicking it up but he wasn't extending any courtesy to Deblanc.  Deblanc gasped in pain as Fiore's cock invaded his hole.  He winced as his ass cheek was slapped and Fiore grabbed a handful of flesh "This is MINE!  All of you is mine and if you so much as want to jerk your cock off you'll have to get my permission.  Do you understand?" he growled through gritted teeth.

Deblanc couldn't speak for the agony Fiore fucked him harder "Well do you?!?"

"YES! I understand!" Deblanc screamed.  Fiore slowed down his rhythm and pulled his cock out "Don't fucking move!  I'm done yet!"

He got on his knees straddled Deblanc's legs.  Fiore fisted his pole until his cum squirted out onto Deblanc's ass and his back.  He laid there panting and humiliated.  Fiore got up still stroking and came around to Deblanc's face "No please..."

Fiore stuffed his cock into Deblanc's mouth to shut him up and he finished ejaculating.  He heard him struggle to swallow it down "Did we learn anything Deblanc?  I hope we did because from now on I'm daddy!"  
**  
"Fiore? Fiore!  Wake up we're here"

His eyes snapped open and they were parked in front of a motel.  Fiore was still disoriented from his dream he looked at Deblanc with a puzzling expression "Oi you must've had some dream.  I'm going to get a key and you can tell me about it once we're settled"

Fiore watched Deblanc after he shut the door and head inside the motel office he grinned, he was going to do more than tell him about it.  He was going to show him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of #5

When Deblanc came out of the bathroom Fiore was completely stripped of the human garments and underneath the covers of the motel bed, Deblanc was a bit disappointed as he stood fully nude except for the black coverings on his human form's feet “Why are you hiding yourself under those scratchy things?” he asked placing his hands on his hips proudly displaying his hairy chest and erect member.

“I dunno I felt shameful when I took off those clothes but if it'll make you happy I'll show myself” Fiore peeled the covers back so Deblanc could get a good look at him.  His human body was magnificent to Deblanc he drank in every inch of his skin, every hair and every delectable inch of his human cock that was steadily rising.

“You're beautiful Fiore absolutely gorgeous” Deblanc complimented making him blush “You look amazing too.  Deblanc I want you...now”

Deblanc came to the bed and got onto his knees and sprawled his upper half across Fiore's chest.  They stared into one another's eyes when Fiore smiled “What you thinkin in that head of yours?” Deblanc asked curiously.

“Do you know how this works?  Because we certainly cannot conjoin the way we do in our true forms”

Deblanc hadn't given it much thought and it almost put a damper on things but then he remembered that humans kept visual records of how they conjoin.  Sat up on his side of the bed and grabbed the television remote he hit the power button and the box across from the bed turned on.  Fiore sat up and looked at it oddly “What's that?”

“Television the humans watch it to learn about things. I'm trying to find something that will help us figure out how to conjoin like humans”

Fiore nodded in agreement but then it struck him “Wait a second how did you know we had to strip those garments off?”

“I dunno just felt right” Deblanc answered still flipping through the channels.  It was then Fiore understood he grabbed the remote from Deblanc and turned it off.  Deblanc turned to him in confusion but he just smiled tossing the remote to the floor and placed his hand to his lover's face.

“Then lets just do everything that feels right”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So upset after last night's episode but here's a little something to sooth the hurt <3

Fiore didn't know how it would feel when The Saint shot him but he didn't fear death or pain.  The pain would be temporary what he did fear possibly was the after.  He didn't know where it was going to lead him he hoped to wherever Deblanc went.

The last thing he remembered was standing on the stage and the shot being fired.  He felt himself fly backwards but then everything went black.  Fiore was slowly coming to he was basked in a golden light.

"There you are" a smile instantly spread across his face as he was welcomed by a familiar voice.

When his face became visible Fiore would've smiled bigger if he could.  "Oh it's you" tears of joy were welling up in his eyes.

"Yes dear it's me come on lets go" Deblanc reached his hand out to Fiore.

He helped him up and he immediately pulled Deblanc into his embrace "I've missed you"

"Well you're never going to have to miss me again.  I promise"

Fiore took his hand and walked on together.  Peace at last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the two hours and forty five minutes Fiore spent with Cassidy and when he asked Fiore if they shared a room. Crowded living spaces can be hard to get privacy ;)

"What is the meaning of this?" Deblanc held up a single sock that was hardened. 

Fiore did his best to look innocent "I dunno it's a sock"

Deblanc cut his eyes "I bloody know that it's mine but somethins happen to it and where's the other one?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders Deblanc shook his head then walked over to the trashcan and discarded it.  "Never in my life..." he walked out mumbling.  Fiore looked down the hallway he heard Deblanc rumbling about in the kitchen "I'm just gonna be readin my comics" Fiore called to him. 

Long ago they worked out a system of privacy since they only had one bedroom to share.  Fiore would 'read his comics' while Deblanc just told him to stay out for a little while.  Deblanc didn't answer but Fiore was sure he had heard him, he shut the door and immediately opened his pants.  Fiore leaned against the door and slid his hands into underwear. 

He let out a sigh of relief as his palm made contact with his agonizingly hard dick.  Fiore just stood there with eyes closed while stroking it while dirty thoughts of Deblanc passed through his mind.  It became too much for him this was going to require more than light strokes he was going to have to so some heavy fisting like always when he would think of Deblanc.

One more cautious peek outside the door to make sure Deblanc wasn't anywhere about close then he went to Deblanc's side of the dresser he quietly slid the sock drawer open he couldn't help himself but use Deblanc's socks they were just the right texture to cause friction.

But he was disappointed the drawer was empty "What?!?" He gave a look towards the door Deblanc was getting smart on him.  He really didn't want to use his own socks it just didn't put him in the mood.  Fiore looked through Deblanc's dirty clothes maybe a sock didn't smell too bad for him to masturbate with but he found something even better.  There in the midway of the basket was a pair of dirty tighty whities.  Fiore lifted them up and brought them to his nose and inhaled the sweet smell of Deblanc's sweat, urine and possibly cum. 

Fiore gasped then went immediately to his side of the bed.  He pulled his pants and boxers down then laid on the bed.  Fiore gripped his throbbing seven inch dick in his right hand while his left kept the underwear pressed to his face.  The smells inspired sexy imagery of Deblanc naked in the bed with him.

He wondered what Deblanc's dick looked like as he had only seen him half naked with just his underwear on.  That led Fiore's mind down a rabbit hole of remembering witnessing Deblanc standing in the kitchen way after bedtime drinking the orange juice from the carton, something he had gotten onto Fiore about.  But he vividly remembered seeing the hard outline below.  He zeroed his mind in on that detail and if Fiore had to estimate the size he would've guessed a solid six inches. 

Fiore's heart began racing as his orgasm took off and the memory of Deblanc's manhood pressing to get out of the very underwear now covering Fiore's face became more clear and stronger.  He wondered if Deblanc ever did this sort of thing during his alone time and that idea merged with the memory and it played back Deblanc shoving his hand in the front and pulling his erection out and giving it a good whacking.

"Ohh Deblanc yes spank your dirty dick" Fiore moaned.

"WHAT in THE HELL are you doing with my underwear on your face?!?"


	13. Chapter 13

Deblanc let out an sigh of aggravation they had been sitting in wall to wall traffic for two hours coming out of Dallas, the SUV hadn't moved in over twenty minutes and he was getting restless.  “Would it be asking too much for you to shoot me dear?”

Fiore sighed as well, “I told you we should've turned off two miles back”

“And there it is Mr. Superiority.  Well how bout you turn around and go hit that turn” Deblanc crossed his arms Fiore just rolled his eyes.

“Short people have such short fuses” Fiore muttered under his breath Deblanc shot him a dirty look “Say it louder where I can hear it!  Go on!”

“You're just bloody impatient you don't know how to wait for anything”

“Does it look like I'm doing much else?  We're surrounded by cars Fiore I'm not left with a choice but to wait!”

They both went silent and refusing to look at one another Deblanc instead was looking over at the neighboring car to see two small children, a boy and a girl in the back of their car waving at him.  He waved back but then the little boy shot his middle finger up.  Deblanc narrowed his eyes and flipped him off back when the mother spotted him she was yelling from the driver's side but he couldn't make out what she was saying.  Fiore was reading her lips “She just called you an indecent jack ass and just told you to go fuck yourself and go to hell afterwards” he said with a slight chuckle.

“Thanks Fiore”

“Well why'd you do it back?  Human children cannot be trusted they live for trouble”

“They'd get along well with Genesis then”

Fiore's smiled faded “Could've gone all this time without talkin about him.  I'm sorry I act so righteously superior.  And I'm sorry were stuck but maybe we could play a game to pass the time”

Deblanc was sick of Fiore's road games what he really wanted wasn't probable considering they were surrounded by humans that could possibly have seen what they were doing.  But Deblanc couldn't take his eyes off the crotch of Fiore's pants through his sunglasses he began licking his lips while Fiore rattled on about the different games they could play.

“I have an idea and it's way more fun than I Spy” Deblanc piped up.  Fiore stopped talking immediately to listen.

“Have you ever heard of road head?” Deblanc asked knowing most likely Fiore had never heard of it but he'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

Fiore thought about it running the words over around in his brain “Don't suppose I have what's that?  Is it a game?”

Deblanc laughed mischievously “It can be perhaps.  How bout this you take the left side of the traffic and I'll take the right and in one minute who ever has spotted the most license plates that aren't from Texas will get to be taken care of first” Deblanc proposed.

“Alright but what's that got to do with road head?”

“The loser has to give the winner road head” Deblanc said with a cat fed smile.

“Dunno what that is but I'm ready to win”

“Good my dear let me just set my watch for a minute...” he put it on timer and set it “...go!” they furiously began scanning cars and using their fingers to count.

The watch beeped furiously when a minute was over Fiore had all ten of his fingers up as Deblanc only had seven “Shit this didn't go as I planned”

Fiore was just gleaming with a smile “Okay so give me my road head now”

He was a bit confused when Deblanc was opening his trousers “What are you doing?  We're not you know in a place for that” he whispered as if the other motorists could hear them.

“Relax that's what road head is silly.  I'm going to suck your dick while we wait”

Fiore's leg immediately began jarring from excitement and his cheeks flushed red “Take it easy Fiore don't get yourself too worked up or else the fun will be over before it actually begins”

He took a few deep breaths and laid his head back as Deblanc extracted his growing cock from his trousers.  A waft of sweat and deodorant body spray hit Deblanc's nostrils he drank in the sweet smell of Fiore.  He positioned himself so he could get it deep into his throat when ready but he first started with pecks on the tip.  Fiore shivered as Deblanc rubbed the crown against his beard a small amount of semen oozed from the slit.  He jolted as Deblanc flicked his tongue length wise up the slit to clean it off “Mmm just how I like it sweet and salty” he said making Fiore moan.

“It's aching Deblanc take care of it” Fiore begged holding it at the base tightly trying to squeeze the agony out of it.  Deblanc slipped his hand into Fiore's underwear and wrapped his palm around his balls massaging them making his misery worse he slouched down slightly “I'm not messing about I need you to take care of it”

“Don't worry you're in good hands love” he moved Fiore's hand aside and took hold of his instrument.  Panting hard until the head disappeared into the warmth of Deblanc's mouth and wrapped up in his tongue.  Fiore released a groan of slight relief Deblanc worked more inches past his lips he was halfway to the root.  Deblanc began bobbing his head sucking away at Fiore's hard on making him gasp and wiggle around in his seat.  Fiore lifted his now untucked shirt to watch his entire cock be enveloped by Deblanc's mouth his eyes closed and his mouth opened “Yes!  That feels so good you always know what I like Deblanc”

Fiore's hand went between Deblanc's shoulders he rubbed his thumb side to side he really wanted to press his head down and really give it to Deblanc but his cowboy hat was in the way.  The sucking got more intense and Fiore began feel hot all over and a tingle began deep in his spine it was as if Deblanc were sucking it up through his cock to the surface, he wouldn't be fulfilled until it was out.

“Ohhh I don't know what's happening Deblanc but it's agonizing the shit out of me!” he swore.

Deblanc just kept sucking knowing full well what was going on but Fiore would know soon enough.  All of Fiore's skin had grown a rosy pinkish color and he couldn't stop panting like a dog in the summer heat and the tingle grew with intensity and was taking over his entire lower half.  His knees were weak and his toes numb he wondered if he was becoming paralyzed.  Deblanc held his balls as tight as he could and stopped moving his head and just locked his jaw.  Fiore's mouth opened wider and he let out a loud groan the tingle had reached his cock head and was ready to burst out “DEBLANC!” he cried out as relief finally came he shook all over and he felt his cock release.  It was like a cramp letting go and he laid there limp and unable to move he just watched Deblanc clean him up with his eyes half open.

After he was finished lapping up the rest of Fiore's juice Deblanc tucked his softening cock back into his underwear and helped him zip up “That...was great.  I like road head a lot”

“I knew you would” they shared a quick kiss when a loud horn was honking behind them.  Fiore sat up to see the line of traffic had moved a few feet he put the car in drive and moved up blushing but his heart racing with excitement.  He hoped this traffic would never move.


	14. Chapter 14

Deblanc was waiting up with a glass of Brandy and a single lamp on in the living room.  He had four glasses prior to his now freshly poured one and the container was almost dry where the hell was his wife?

Finally the front door opened Deblanc glanced down at this watch she was four hours late.  He turned his head to watch the entrance hallway for her to walk into the living room, she had to know the light was on and he was up waiting.  But he watched as she was headed for the stairs “Where were you?” Deblanc spoke making her freeze in the middle of the staircase.

“I didn't know you were still up I thought you just left the lamp on for me” she said looking back at him with her brown cow eyes.  She turned and came back down the stairs then leaned her curvacious body against the door frame “How much have you had to drink baby?”

“Don't concern yourself with that.  Where the hell have you been?” she didn't want to dare scold Deblanc about his drinking not particularly when her chestnut locks were a bit frazzled and her work clothing were crinkled and an absolute mess.

“I had to work late with Fiore the lawfirm is counting on us for a big win I'm sorry I should've taken time to call at least”

Fiore was her co-worker, best friend and as she affectionately called him her 'work husband' it made Deblanc furious with jealousy.  They didn't just spend time at work they occasionally went out together on weekends.  Deblanc at first didn't mind because he believed Fiore was into men but when she came in late more than twice in a row he put two and two together. 

When Deblanc wouldn't say anything she came to the sofa and got on her knees in front of him she reached out for his belt but he grabbed her hand aggressively “You're hurting me honey” she whined.

“You reek of sex.  I know you're fuckin him” he said bitterly.

“Deblanc how can you think that?  I smell like this because the air conditioning is down at work and we've been sweating our asses off.  You're my one and only baby I promise” she whispered raising up to kiss his lips.

Deblanc couldn't force a confession out of her so he'd let it go for now but he was going to get proof she was sleeping with this Fiore.  He eased his grip on her hand and brought his to her hair running his fingers through her dark locks as his tongue swirled into her mouth.

“Do you want me to suck your cock?”

“More than anything right now” he whispered back to her.  They held steady eye contact as she tore into his pants and brought his stiffening cock to the surface.

“I love you Deblanc you know that don't you?”

She may have loved him but it didn't mean she was innocent “Yes, Clarissa I know and I love you too” he did love her and want to keep her that's why he decided when he caught them in the act he was going to tear Fiore apart and take her back by force.  But for the moment she was home and her face was so close to his aching hard-on it wasn't time for fighting.

Deblanc let out a groan as the warm wetness of her mouth accepted the head of his cock.  He petted her head, never taking his eyes off hers.  She looked so devout and innocent as she stared up at him but he knew better she had always been a wild one he didn't fully tame her.  “Take all of daddy's cock” Clarissa moaned closing her eyes as Deblanc laced his fingers into her hair and gave it a tight pull while pressing her head downward and deeper into his lap.    
**

The next day Deblanc decided while on his lunch break to do a pop in at Clarissa's work, he brought her favorite meal from her favorite place and a bouquet of roses in a vase for her desk it was a tactic to remind her of his presence in her life and to dissuade her from 'working late' with Fiore.  “Hey Theresa is Clarissa in her office?” he asked approaching a mousy blonde sitting behind the desk near Clarissa's office.

“Hi Deblanc um Clarissa isn't in she had a business lunch but if you'd like to leave those I'll make sure she gets them” she stuttered nervously.

Deblanc dead panned “Where's my wife?”

“I just told you a business lunch...”

“What restaurant?  Meeting with who?”

“Um I think it was a Japanese steakhouse and I'm not entirely sure who the client was” she swallowed a hard lump hoping he'd just leave the flowers and go.

“Alright something stinks in Denmark and you are going to tell me where she really is because I already know she is fucking Fiore.  So cut the shit and tell me where they are”

“The Ambassador Hotel they always get the same suite 1121.  Please don't tell her I told you” she called after Deblanc as he dropped the flowers and food in the floor and stormed out.  
**

Deblanc parked his black SUV next to her red convertible and headed inside.  He walked through casually like he was already a guest when he got to the floor their suite was on he thought about how he'd go about getting inside.  Knocking was the first scenario he played out in his mind but they'd see him coming through the peep hole, no element of surprise.  He sighed and placed his hands on his waist how the hell was he getting inside?  Deblanc scanned around when he saw the maid cart at the end of the hall with the closet open he tiptoed down the hall and peeked in there were two maids gossiping while putting away towels he then spotted the master key card laying underneath a bottle of water.  A huge smile spread across his face as he quietly removed the card and proceeded to the suite.

Inside Clarissa laid sprawled on the bed while Fiore had his long frame stretched out and his face buried in her wet twat.  “Ohhh I love it when you eat that fucking pussy!” she gasped he moved his head side to side targeting his tongue on her slippery nub.

She was moaning too loud for either of them to hear the door open outside of the bedroom Deblanc made sure he shut it gently.  He walked into the sitting room heading for the bedroom but hearing her moaning stopped him.  The sweet sound of her begging and breathing frantically caused him to freeze and just listen.  He had never heard her make sounds that enjoyable it made him begin to question if he was doing something wrong in bed.

Deblanc brought his face to the crack in the door and he watched as Fiore pulled his face away sending her into a lustful panic “Don't tease me baby” she pleaded he gave her a naughty grin then climbed over top of her, he was going to fuck her with his cock.  This was the moment Deblanc should've rushed in and put a stop to it but he didn't.  He stood, mouth agape watching another man fuck his wife.

Watching him cram every inch of his thick cock into her began turning him on.  Deblanc took his hand to his tie and loosened it what was happening to him?  She received him so well and nearly ripped the skin of his backs digging her nails into his flesh.  Deblanc began panting when the slapping of his balls against her ass could be heard and she began screaming for more.  He began peeling layers of clothing off until he was down to his boxers and socks he pushed the door open and stood there with his hand holding his cock inside his underwear.

“DEBLANC?  OH MY GOD!” Clarissa shouted opening her eyes Fiore fell beside her and they both gawked at him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked reaching for the sheets “Is he better than me?”

“Deblanc lets talk about this later okay?  What are you doing like that?” she finally took notice of him being most stripped feeling himself.

“Is he better than me?” he asked again squeezing his cock tighter in his palm.

“Honey it's not about that I promise.  Look lets just get dressed and go home...”

“NO!” he boomed they both cowered in the bed.

“I came here to kick his ass and drag you out of here but after I got inside and hearing you moan like that, you've never moaned that way for me.  Seeing him fuck you so hard...” he didn't finish he just held his tongue at the corner of his mouth moving his hand up and down his length.

“Deblanc do you want to join us?” Fiore asked Clarissa looked at him like he was insane.

“Yeah I do” Deblanc's answer made her eyes widen more.  He slipped his boxers off and let his cock dangle freely while Fiore rubbed his hand up Clarissa's arm and shoulder and planted kisses on her tan skin.

“Are we really doing this?” she was still in disbelief “Suppose we are, do you want to?” Deblanc asked climbing onto the bed on his knees.

It was something Clarissa had fantasized about on many occasions but never believed Deblanc would've been open to it.  “Yes!” she answered throwing the sheet away and waving for Deblanc to come to her.  He fell between her legs and they immediately began kissing and pawing at one another.  Fiore waited eagerly to join in the kissing Clarissa placed her hand on his chest and rubbed it around she moved it up to his chin and pulled his face towards them.  She broke her kiss with Deblanc to kiss Fiore.  Deblanc yanked her face back to him and kissed her fiercely invading her lips with his tongue “No, no you two aren't going to behave like savages.  If we're doing this you two have to get along” she ordered stopping Deblanc.

“Come now boys show me how you two get along.  Give each other a big kiss” she coaxed them.  Fiore was more than open to the idea while Deblanc was struggling but he didn't have time to even think as Fiore forced his lips upon Deblanc's.  It took a few seconds but Deblanc began to relax and accept Fiore's kiss willingly.  “That's my good boys now don't leave me out okay?”

They each got on a side of her and took turns making out with her and each other.  Both their hands roamed all over Clarissa's body.  Both cupped their palms to inner thighs and spread her wider “Mmmh” she sighed arching her back and pulling at her nipples.  Fiore took to her pink pearl while Deblanc inserted two fingers into her tunnel, he laid on his side watching her face as she became overloaded with pleasure.

With Fiore rubbing her clit with aggression and Deblanc inserting deep and crooking his fingers to rub her G-spot, Clarissa's entire body felt like it was buzzing.  “Slow down...” she tried to warn them but they weren't listening and a stream of cum shot from her pussy onto the sheets but that didn't stop them.  She felt it was going to happen again she had to take control “STOP! I want to be fucked by both your cocks!”

Deblanc pulled his fingers out of her dripping snatch she grabbed his hand and took his cum drenched fingers to Fiore's lips.  She smeared her juice across the bottom one prompting his tongue to emerge and lick it up he then proceeded to suck his fingers clean.

“So who goes in first?” Deblanc asked Clarissa answered by getting up and straddling Fiore in the reverse cowgirl position.  He watched her guide his cock into her wet folds and ride him to get him going again.  “Now baby...now!” she begged leaning back so he could gain access between her thighs.

Deblanc maneuvered himself around Fiore's legs “Slow it down so I can get in”

Fiore held her hips still until Deblanc was able to push almost half of his cock inside it was a bit difficult because Fiore's cock didn't leave much room and Clarissa was naturally petite.  Having two cocks felt massive she wanted to collapse but she placed her hands into Fiore's so he could help hold her up.

Deblanc couldn't describe the feeling one side of his cock touched Clarissa's gooey insides while the other side rubbed up against Fiore's cock.  “Oh fuck I'm gonna cum on your cock!” Deblanc shouted giving a few more hard thrusts then he felt his semen expell and against the cum hole of Fiore's cock head.  He pulled out then laid down and pressed his face into shaved cunt he began licking and sucking at her clit causing her to shake all over until her cum mixed with his and both ran down Fiore's fuck rod.

She laid across Fiore with her pussy near his face so she could finish him off with oral.  Deblanc watched mesmerized she could tell he wanted to try it “Suck it with me honey” she offered swirling the tip of her tongue around the tip.  He inched closer and took small flicks of his tongue “That's it nice and slow let me bring him to the edge and you take the shot” she said pulling back and began going down on it.

Fiore gripped the sheets tightly “Shit it's coming!” he swore Clarissa withdrew and let Deblanc take it she stroked the base and to the middle to get him to squirt.  Hot and salty semen cascading the back of Deblanc's throat forcing him to swallow.  Fiore's pale knuckles flushed with color as soon as he released his cum and the bedsheets.  There were a few remaining drops in his mouth he kissed Clarissa and slipped some of it into her mouth.  They kissed each other hungrily while sharing the last sweet drops of Fiore.

While in the shower Deblanc and Fiore laid in the bed a few inches apart talking “Told you it would work” Deblanc said with a wink Fiore returned his smile, indeed he did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of #5

Fiore could feel the heart in his chest thumping hard and the beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face, it was a magnificent feeling.  But not as magnificent as what he had felt just moments before as he laid behind Deblanc with his legs scissored within his and his human phallus pressing in and pulling out of Deblanc's bottom. 

It started with the kissing and hands roaming all over one another.  Fiore made sure to touch and caress every inch of Deblanc's skin; he left no nook or cranny unexplored.  Deblanc naturally taking the lead pushed Fiore down to the mattress then instead of his hands he used his mouth to explore Fiore's body.  From head to toe there was a spot Deblanc's lips hadn't kissed, sucked or tasted.

“Why are you shivering?  Are you cold?” Deblanc asked taking notice of Fiore's body shaking.

“No, I don't know what's wrong but I feel...I feel sick but I don't think it's that.  It's like I can't breathe but I'm doing it.  And I...”

“You're anxious then.  Figures you'd be anxious you were the first time we did this” Deblanc finished placing his finger to Fiore's lips.

“I just get so like that with you.  It's like I want you all over me and I'm suffocating but I don't want it to stop.  I want to drown myself in you”

Deblanc slightly blushed Fiore was always so much more articulate with his feelings for him than he was with Fiore.  He had a way with the words to make Deblanc feel more confident and assured.  All Deblanc could ever do was make sarcastic quips with his words but with his hands and his body was confident he demonstrated his love boldly.

Deblanc stretched out over top Fiore's lanky frame until their lower parts were even with one another and touching.  Fiore's face reddened “Ohh that feels good” he whispered.

“It's about to feel even better” Deblanc whispered back giving him a sweet peck on his lips.  Fiore grew twice as anxious as Deblanc began pressing his erect member against his own “Easy dear, I promise I'm not trying to agonize you.  Just relax, do what feels natural to you”

Fiore closed his eyes and allowed himself to experience the pleasure.  His hands rubbed Deblanc's shoulders then down his back and ending on his buttocks.  Deblanc moaned as Fiore's palms seized a handful of his flesh and squeezed.  Both men were panting as they both moved their hips up and down against each other.

“Deblanc!  I need...I need more than this.  I need a way to get this thing inside you.  How do we do it?”

Deblanc knew of only one entrance other than his mouth and he had read the term for it in the bible and he had asked one of his superiors what it meant “Sodomy.  It's when humans use their assholes for sexual pleasure it didn't used to be a popular sin but with humans going homosexual it's making progress”

Fiore reached out for Deblanc as he moved away “It's okay I'm going to get on my side so you can get better access”

“What are you talkin bout?” Fiore said panting still trying to paw at Deblanc.

He laid down beside Fiore and he reached hand back and pulled his right ass cheek apart from his left one “There inside of that”

“It's not going to work is it?  Our legs are gangly and mine are much bigger than yours”

Deblanc took a deep breath Fiore always had a knack for creating problems “It'll work trust me if you want it bad enough you'll find a way.  Remember do what feels right” he gently reminded him.

Fiore felt his organ begin to ache he needed fulfillment so he knew he had better figure out a way to maneuver himself between Deblanc's legs.  Deblanc felt Fiore scoot down and was a bit surprised when his right leg cut between his, he smiled though Fiore was smarter than he believed he was.

To open Deblanc's legs more he had to pull one up over his and they were interlocked.  Fiore snaked his hand down to his hard member and sought Deblanc's hole.  Once the head found it's way in Fiore moved forward putting his weight on the shorter man.  “Alright love you're in now move” Deblanc groaned with a slight discomfort as he felt too filled with Fiore's love pole.

Fiore obeyed quickly using his hips skillfully to press in and pull back.  Both men were letting out moans and gasps of pleasure it was like a harmonious symphony of ecstasy.  The room suddenly began to feel warmer and their legs both were weakening “Fiore please finish I can't handle much more!” Deblanc groaned loudly.

He moved in and out of him with lightening speed until they both let out loud screams “Fuck!” Deblanc shouted while Fiore placed his arm securely around Deblanc and held himself inside to ejaculate.

They were profiled against one another panting heavily Fiore planted kissed on Deblanc's neck and his hand rubbed his chest.  He slipped out of Deblanc and they pulled their legs apart “That...was amazing” Deblanc complimented trying to catch his breath.

“It was incredible maybe you could do it to me?” Fiore asked when he heard Deblanc emit a loud growl like sound.  Puzzled he leaned over him to see his eyes shut he was fast asleep.  Fiore let out a giggle he had never actually slept with Deblanc and he was delighted to learn he snored.


	16. Chapter 16

A cold palm on his unusually warm chest alerted Deblanc to awaken “Oi Fiore your hands are like ice keep'em to yourself” he removed his hand and put it behind him but no sooner he settled back to sleep did Fiore touch his chest again but this time he brought his entire body with him to wrap around Deblanc's.

He opened one eye “Fiore if you're cold you can have the blankets I'm hot anyways”

Deblanc wriggled out of his grasp and tossed the blankets off of him Fiore gathered the blankets sadly “It's not that I wanted the blankets” he said sullenly moving himself to face the opposite direction.

A few moments of silent and Deblanc let out an aggravated sigh he wasn't going back to sleep because he knew he had hurt Fiore's feelings by dampening his attempts to connect.  “You know I'm not much of a cuddler but if it's what you want...” he was startled when Fiore bounced back around to face him.  He pulled Deblanc into the his grasp from under the covers Deblanc found himself being clutched like a child's teddy bear while Fiore snored away.  Deblanc had made plenty of adjustments and compromises for Fiore, doing things he didn't usually like but it was worth it to make him happy.


	17. Chapter 17

“This makes me nervous dear” Deblanc's voice shook from the bed, he was tied to all four corners and blindfolded while Fiore was in control, it indeed made Deblanc nervous because Fiore was always highly unpredictable in bed.

“Don't you worry it'll be fun” Fiore teased taking the lid off of the ice bucket.

“What was that?” Deblanc turned his head in the direction of the sound but it was useless he couldn't see.

Fiore laughed “You'll find out soon enough now hush or you'll be on the receiving end of a whipping from my belt” he brought the full bucket of ice to the bedside table and he pulled a large cube out and put it between his lips.   Deblanc felt Fiore's weight climbing onto the bed and over top of him.  He could sense Fiore's face was close to his own he went to speak but Fiore put his finger to his lips signaling for his silence.

With the ice cube just a little ways out of his mouth he rubbed it against Deblanc's lips “Mmmh” he moaned lightly.  Fiore trailed the cube down his bearded chin and rubbed it all around his scruff on his neck.  The cube was melting fast it lasted to the top of his chest then Fiore needed another.  Deblanc shivered as he heard the clink of another cube being taken from the bucket.  The fresh piece glided effortlessly through Deblanc's chest hair making him quiver.  Fiore's head did figure eights from Deblanc's chest to his torso making him pull at his restraints.  If only Deblanc could see Fiore's smile as he dropped the cube at his naval making Deblanc twist himself the ice cube was moving off center “I don't think so” Fiore caught it with his fingers then moved it up towards his left nipple.

“Just for that little stunt I'm going to tease the dickens out of you until those nipples are nice and hard”

“That's not the only thing getting hard” Deblanc said and Fiore could feel his cock's firmness poking up through his underwear.

“In due time” he promised reaching for another ice cube for his right nipple.  With both nipples covered he began to rub them in counterclockwise circles until they melted and he was sure Deblanc's nipples were numbed he bent forward and got the right one between his teeth chewing it lightly while his fingers pinched the left one.  Deblanc gasped loudly when Fiore's teeth clamped down on it “Damn you!” he swore jerking his arms trying to free himself.

He panted after Fiore let go he was preparing himself as best he could for what was coming next but he was surprised when the blindfold was lifted from his eyes “Are you untying me?”

“No of course not I just want to see your face when I finish”

Deblanc's head hit the pillow in agony “Blimey” he gasped.  He watched Fiore jerk his underwear down to his knees then procure a large ice cube from the bucket and popped it into his mouth.

“You dirty fucker I should've known you were going to do this”

Fiore just smiled like a canary fed cat he then positioned his upper half over Deblanc's pelvic area.  Fiore gave his cock a few strokes with his palm then firmly held the base.  Deblanc braced himself gripping his restraints tightly when the ice touched the tip.  Fiore swirled the cube around the head Deblanc was doing fine until he poked it into the opening “Son of a bitch!  Fiore stop fuckin around and suck me off! I'm begging you!”

With his plea Fiore obliged and began properly going down on his lover.  The ice lasted a short time and lubricated his cock well.  The closer he got to coming Deblanc arched his back holding on tight and every muscle stiffened he shouted obscenities and groaned as he shot his hot salty load into Fiore's mouth.

Fiore laid over him again and they were face to face Deblanc didn't know Fiore held his cum in his mouth until spit it on Deblanc's lips then proceeded to kiss him.  They moved their tongues wildly around into one another's mouths sharing Deblanc's juice while Fiore pressed his bulging cock against Deblanc's leg.  He could feel the heat rising again.


End file.
